


Like a Kitten in the Snow

by Yangry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's first time seeing snow, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangry/pseuds/Yangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr. Short read. Blake has never seen snow before- and Weiss is determined to make sure Blake has as much fun as possible. Well, as much fun as you can have trying to avoid vicious attacks from your fellow students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Kitten in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of shipping Monochrome a bit help

“Is it snowing?”

Blake’s breath clouded the dorm window as she looked out into the grey abyss that was the grounds of Beacon, which were beginning to be speckled with white. Weiss frowned and got up from her bed to take a better look.

“Yes, it must be.” Weiss nodded. Blake’s eyes widened and she drew closer to the window, the window fogging up considerably.   
“It never snows around Vale. At least, as much as I can remember.” Blake commented.

“What, you’ve never seen snow before?” Weiss asked curiously, walking over to sit with her. Blake shook her head. “It’s never not snowing during winter in Atlas. Me and Winter used to play outside together all the time.” Weiss smiled, a devious smile which Blake knew all to well.

“So we’re going to play in the snow?” Blake grinned back, reading her like a book. Weiss nodded.

“You better wrap up, you know. You have something warm?” She asked while walking to their wardrobes, and Blake considered.

“Not much. I think I might have a coat, but- no, not much.” Weiss sighed and started shoveling through her clothes. Weiss decided to put on her SnowPea outfit, along with a scarf and silver gloves. She then threw Blake a white trench coat with black lining along with a grey scarf and black mittens. Weiss then went to take off Blake’s bow, stopped and waited for Blake’s nod of approval, before untying it and replacing it with an incredibly furry hat.

“You seriously need to stock up for an Atlasian winter, you know.” Weiss smirked.

“Well, I’m glad. Thank you, Weiss.” Blake said gratefully, impulsively tugging down the hat. Even though her ears were hidden, the hat felt a little less secure. Weiss noticed this immediately.

“I can see if I can pin your hat if you want.”

“Oh- please!” Blake laughed, and Weiss pulled out some hair pins and fixed the hat in place.

“There! Some of the snow should have stuck by now, so let’s go!” The two girls accompanied one another to the grounds, where other students had gotten the same idea as them and had came armed with comfy, furry outerwear. Already fights were breaking out; for whatever reason, Jaune and Nora were grappling, shoving snow in each other’s faces so violently Pyrrha and Ren were trying to pull them apart. Sun was getting snow pelted at him by his teammates, since he had the misfortune to be under-dressed for the cold weather and his friends weren’t going to give him an easy ride. They just had time to get out of the way as Sky and Dove wrestled their larger leader to the ground, Russel coming up from behind with a bucketful of water.

“So what I’m getting here is that snow equals unnecessary amounts of violence.” Blake remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, this is Beacon we’re talking about, there’s unnecessary amounts of violence wherever you go. I still haven’t forgotten the food fight.” Weiss replied, and they both giggled. 

“Hey Weiss, wanna make- snow angels?” Blake asked, and Weiss suddenly flushed red.

“Sure!” She yelled, and knocked Blake over onto her back. Weiss then fell on-top of Blake, triumphant. “You can go first!”

There was a pause, and then the realization that Weiss was pinning Blake to the floor and was sitting on top of her legs, and that this was basically a scene out of any chick-flick you can choose from. Blake’s hat had thankfully stayed in place, so Weiss decided since the scene was so romantic, she would kiss her.

And Blake certainly wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's anything I need to improve, leave a comment if you can!


End file.
